Te souviens tu de notre rencontre ?
by Catirella
Summary: 1 an... Te souviens tu de notre rencontrer garce à un objet insolite dans un endroit qui lui aussi l’était ? ... On m’a demander une suite il y a un peu plus de 4 mois la voici... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 25]... YAOI...


Titre : **Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Duo et Heero

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 25)

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Les petits monstres… J'en vois tous les jours mais les miens sont un peu plus grands (juste un tout tout petit peu au niveau de l'âge mental, beaucoup au niveau de la taille)._

_Une famille heureuse… ça par contre je n'en vois pas beaucoup, hélas. C'est plutôt des cas sociaux dans mon école (enfants du juge, en foyers, en IPPJ, de familles déchirées, du quart-monde, qui ont déjà fait de la prison,…). Je les aime mes petits élèves, aucun ne méritent ce genre de situation._

_Tout ça pour dire, que c'est un cas qui parfois manque, donc ça laisse rêveur._

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 8 et 9 octobre 2006._

J'ai demandé à Hlo de corriger celui.  
Ceux qui me lisent comprendront pourquoi.  
Allez…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisous.

Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

**_Central Park _**

**cookie75 :** … Je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ai plu et je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review… Bisou, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ?**

**

* * *

**

**------------------------------------------------------------------- La veille au soir -------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**POV de Duo…**_

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre il y a 1 an ?

Moi, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Un an, c'est beaucoup à 19 ans. J'avais 18 ans et toi 21.

Un parc et une magnifique journée. Ce jour-là, ce fut ton jour de chance et par la suite notre vie a changé et cela dure depuis 1 an déjà.

J'ai eu le coup de foudre, toi aussi.

Nos parents respectifs ne nous ont pas jugé et ont pris la chose assez bien.

Tu partages ma chambre et mon lit depuis déjà 1 an, et je t'ai offert mon corps très rapidement.

Le tien m'attirait depuis notre échange sur nos bancs.

Je suis là, allongé sur mon lit, notre lit, et je pense à demain.

Un an déjà.

_**Fin du POV de Duo…**_

« Á quoi penses-tu mon amour ? »

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt les cours de japonais avec mon élève. Elle avait une soirée de prévu. Alors… Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air absent. »

« Rien… Je pense à notre rencontre. »

« Ah oui. Au fait, demain c'est samedi, tu n'as pas cours, moi non plus, et les deux monstres seront gardés par leurs parents… Si nous passions la journée, toi et moi, seuls en ville. »

« Tous les deux ? Sans les jumeaux ? »

« Oui, sans les jumeaux que tu dois encore garder cette année. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, j'avais des trucs à faire mais maman ne m'a même pas écouté. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

« Fais-moi un câlin Heero. »

« Un petit ou un gros ? »

« Un énorme câlin. »

« D'accord mon petit démon à moi. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas un petit démon. Bon Ok, j'en suis parfois un, souvent même. Mais je suis un gentil petit démon et je humhuhumhum… »

_**POV d'Heero…**_

Le meilleur moyen de faire taire mon petit démon : occuper sa bouche. Je l'ai compris le soir même où j'ai emménagé dans sa chambre.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureux après autant d'années de séparation avec vous. J'ai de nouveau une famille et un petit copain. Merci au destin de m'avoir mis sur votre chemin.

Cela fera un an demain.

Je n'ai pas vu cette année passer.

Surtout avec toi dans mes bras chaque nuit.

Tu es tellement beau.

Solo est très beau aussi, ainsi qu'Hélène comme tu me l'avais dit, mais toi, tu l'es encore plus à mes yeux.

_**Fin du POV d'Heero…**_

« Mon cœur, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hn ? Excuse-moi, j'étais parti dans mes souvenirs. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu me fais mon câlin steuplaît ? »

« Oui mon amour ».

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- Lendemain ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**POV de Duo…**_

Un an aujourd'hui et je suis avec un garçon magnifique que toutes les filles et les garçons de ma fac matent. Enfin de notre fac.

Et oui, je ne suis plus le roi des râteaux. Pas contre, j'ai pris un savon la semaine dernière à cause d'un blaireau des plus insistants. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé, que je n'étais pas seul, ce con m'a poursuivi jusque dans les toilettes. Sauf que Heero lui aussi nous a suivie.

Charmante réunion dans les toilettes et j'ai cru que le mec allait jouer à " 20 milles lieux sous les mers, version chiotte ". Moi j'ai jouer à " Bambi " avec un magnifique regard implorant car je n'avais rien fait du tout.

Et bien…

Heureusement que la reprise des cours a sonnée, reprise où nous avons brillé par notre absence.

Je n'avais encore jamais fait cela dans les toilettes d'une fac. C'est chose faite.

Ce n'est pas des plus pratiques, mais l'excitation et la jalousie de mon Heechan m'a fait oublier les mauvais côtés.

Il me rend fou lorsqu'il me fait l'amour.

**_Fin du POV de Duo…_**

« Duo, mon cœur, Houhou… »

« Oh, excuse-moi. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si nous nous asseyons sur ce banc quelques instants ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Il fait doux aujourd'hui, nous avons de la chance. »

« Hn… De la chance, oui… »

_**POV d'Heero…**_

Surtout une chance que je me sois reposé sur ce même banc il y a un an, et que toi et les jumeaux êtes venus au parc ce jour-là.

J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras et sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux et de ta peau. Tu sens tellement bon. Tu es très convoité mine de rien.

Tu vois ceux qui me tournent autour, mais moi je vois tous ceux qui le font autour de toi. Et crois-moi, il y a plus de monde que tu ne le penses. Le premier qui s'y risque, risque quelque chose comme la vie. Solo m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là, il a fait passer le message comme quoi " Sa crevette de petit frère " avait déjà trouvé son prince charmant.

J'ai cru que Duo allait le tuer lorsqu'il a eu l'information par un ami qui était dans sa classe l'année passée. C'est surtout le "Crevette " qui ne lui a pas plus.

Je l'aime ma crevette et je n'ai pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale pour toi et moi.

_**Fin du POV d'Heero…**_

« Heero, tu te souviens ? »

« Hn. »

« OHhh non, tu ne vas pas commencer en « Hn » aujourd'hui… ? … C'est quoi ? »

Heero vient de donner à Duo une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier cadeau brillant.

« Pour toi mon ange… Joyeux anniversaire de rencontre. »

Duo sourit et pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Tu n'as pas oublié. »

« Comme le pourrais-je… Ta rencontre avec Eiriana et Eiri est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ces 7 dernières années. J'ai une famille géniale et un petit ami qui parle tout le temps mais que j'aime à la follie. »

« Le passage où je suis bavard n'était pas obligatoire mon cœur. »

« Si mon amour, car c'est ce qui fait ton charme aussi. »

Duo refait concurrence à la borne d'incendie.

« Heero, je t'aime tellement… Je peux l'ouvrir ? »

« J'aimerais que nous allions à l'endroit où nous nous sommes vraiment parlé pour la première fois. »

« D'accord. »

Heero et Duo quittent le banc et font quelques mètres. Plusieurs personnes et enfants présents les regardent, en se demandant pourquoi ils mettent les pieds dans cet endroit réservé aux enfants normalement.

Duo se positionne en face d'Heero comme il y a 1 an et ouvre son petit paquet cadeau.

« OHHHH Heero, il est magnifique. »

Duo embrasse son amant et les enfants les regardent car la plupart les connaissent pour les voir pratiquement deux fois par semaine.

« Il te plait ? »

« Oui Heero. Un bracelet avec des papillons. »

« Hn… Sans ce moule papillon qui sait… Nous ne nous serions peut-être uniquement croisé et notre histoire aurait été finie avant même d'avoir commencé. »

« Oui. Rentrons, tu veux bien ? Moi j'ai un cadeau que je ne peux pas t'offrir dans un **bac à sable **mon amour.** »**

« Ce cadeau est consommable ? »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Vouiiiii… »

« Alors j'ai hâte de rentrer. »

Heero lui vole un dernier baiser et lui passe son cadeau.

Puis main dans la main, ils quittent le bac à sable et le parc de leur rencontre.

**----------------------------------------------------------------- En fin d'après-midi -----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**POV de Duo…**_

OH il est toujours aussi doué.

Est là, il m'a hummmmmmmmmm fait l'amour encore mieux.

Nan, c'est toujours bien mais là on la fait trois fois. Heureusement que nous étions seuls à la maison. Au final, le cadeau était moi, mais c'est lui qui m'a fait monter au Paradis des milles merveilles et j'ai vu plein de petits papillons dorés partout.

I love you Heero.

**_Fin du POV de Duo…_**

_**POV d'Heero…**_

Il est encore plus beau aujourd'hui.

Je ne me lasse pas de lui faire l'amour.

Je lui ferais bien l'amour une quatrième fois mais nous n'allions bientôt plus être seuls. Mais cela n'est pas grave. Je me rattraperai ce soir et je lis dans son regard qu'il n'attend que cela. Un vrai petit démon du plaisir

Ai shiteru Duo.

_**Fin du POV d'Heero…**_

« **ON EST RENTE**… »

« Notre tranquillité est finie. »

« J'aime aussi ne plus être seul. »

« Je sais Heechan… Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul. »

« Rhabillons-nous car si les deux montres arrivent… »

« Ils vont encore nous sauter dessus… »

« Oui. »

Mais les jumeaux ne montèrent pas les taquiner.

« **LES GARÇONS, LE GOÛTÉ EST PRET**. »

« AHHH le goûté, chouette! »

« Estomac sur patte. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas gentil. On n'a presque rien mangé ce midi. »

« La faute à qui ? »

Duo revient en version borne d'incendie.

« Ils nous attendent en bas. »

« Hn… Défile-toi… »

Et Heero lui donne une tape sur les fesses protégées pas un jean.

Duo lui tire la langue.

Arrivés dans la cuisine.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Pas dans la cuisine. Viens Heero. »

Eiriana et Eiri étaient venus les chercher et Eiriana tirait Heero par la main. Eiri regardait Duo qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, Heero s'arrête et Duo l'enlace dans le dos.

« Joyeux anniversaire Heero. Ton arrivée parmi nous se devait d'être fêtée mon cœur. »

Heero ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a toujours la petite main de sa petite sœur dans sa main et Eiri est venu poser sa tête sur sa hanche.

« C'est moi et Eiri et Duo qui sommes allés le commander le gros gâteaux. »

« Et on a demandé un pavillon. »

« Papillon Eiri… »

« J'y arrive toujours pas Duo. »

« Je sais mon chéri, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Mon fils, nous sommes très heureux que tu sois avec nous depuis 1 an maintenant. »

« Je suis moi aussi très heureuse Heero, car grâce à toi cette maison est encore plus remplie de joie et de bonheur. »

« Duo a enfin un amoureux et il ne tient plus la chandelle lorsque nous sortons. »

Heero sourit à Solo et Hilde.

« **Hé**. Ce n'est pas sympa. »

« Duo chuuuuuuuut. »

« Mais il n'est pas gentil avec moi. »

« Il te taquine et toi tu fonces. »

Duo boude et enfuit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Même pas juste. »

Hélène sourit de voir ses enfants tous réunis en cette magnifique journée.

« Tiens Heero à toi l'honneur de couper le gâteau. »

« Je veux une grosse part et un bout de l'aile du papillon. »

« Eiriana un petit bout pour commencer. »

Eiriana a l'air triste, Eiri va prendre la main de sa sœur jumelle.

« Et si on la partage ? »

« Eiriana, tu veux partager ta part avec Eiri ? »

« Vouiiiiiii. »

« Bien alors je vous coupe une grossssssssssse part de gâteau. »

Les jumeaux sont tout sourire et toute la famille Yuy/Maxwell partage un moment de joie et de fête.

Un moule papillon et un bac à sable les a réuni.

Ils forment depuis 1 an une vraie famille où l'amour est présent à chaque instant.

**_FIN_**

XXV

Ce n'est pas un ARC pour moi, plutôt une séquelle.

Mais comme il s'agit de la série petit OS cela fait bizarre.  
Déjà que j'ai fait une fic en deux parties pour la série du mardi.  
Beaucoup de personne, au moment de la lecture de « Bac à Sable… », m'ont demandé une suite.  
En voici une qui pourrait tout aussi bien être uniquement une histoire parmi tant d'autres.  
J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu.  
Et j'ai trouvé logique que ce soit Hlo qui le corrige du fait qu'elle est fait la correction de l'OS précédent.

Bisou à vous tous.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**C'est comme bon vous semble mais ****  
****cela nous fait toujours plaisir**… ↓↓↓ 


End file.
